


♦ (Now And Then There's) A Fool Such As I

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omegle, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing he couldn’t miss his first class, L took a deep breath and strode into the hallways, ignoring anyone who tried talking to him. By the time he was sitting at Biology and had his pencil twirling between his fingers, hearing the teacher explaining things he already knew and the girls to his right talking about stupidities he didn’t want to know, L just wanted to vent about how he was feeling. However, he would never do that with someone he actually knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DN Fanfiction Recs sent me: 'L goes on Omegle because he feels like he needs to talk about his feelings towards Light with someone. You know, to get it off of his chest. Light happens to be the person he’s talking with. At first they don’t know they’re actually talking to each other, but then Light is the first to know that L is actually talking about him. But he doesn’t tell him he’s Light. He lets him confess even more, and at the end he tells him' and I think I did a good job with it? I don't know, but I hope you all like it anyway! XD

The highlight of L’s day was always the moment he got to school and found Light smiling at him. It was just something about the sparkle in his eyes that always managed to brighten up L’s entire day and, without even noticing it, he always ended up smiling back, although his was a bit shier.

Light waved him over to the small wall on which he was sitting, feet happily swinging just a few inches above the ground. There were people around him, as always, but L delighted in the small things, such as how Light’s attention was completely focused on him. Not that he could really dwell into it, what with how they had been best friends for almost four years now, yet he allowed his mind a moment to wonder every now and then.

“Hey there, handsome,” the brown haired grinned once he was close enough, and L didn’t even spare him a second glance. After all, the affectionate – and teasing, L reminded himself – nicknames had been a thing between them for a while now. “Did you miss the train? You arrived a bit later than usual.”

Shrugging and adjusting his messenger bag, L approached Light more once the people who had been talking to him gave him room to do so. “No, I walked today. There were a few things I had to think about and the weather seemed fit,” he explained, looking up to the cloudy and yet slightly sunny sky, wanting to avoid his friend’s gaze.

A hum came from Light then. That was when L noticed he was acting a tad odd that morning. He decided not to comment on it, though, knowing that Light would tell him if he wanted to. His friend bit down on his bottom lip. “Yeah…Hm, I actually have been thinking about something to.” At this, his eyes darted from the ground, to L, and back to his feet.

There was a blush rising on Light’s cheeks and L immediately raised an eyebrow. Light blushed all the time, but he could sense there was something different happening. Because his cheeks usually got red when he looked at L for too long, or when L called him pretty, but never out of the blue. “Would you like to share it?” L finally asked. “You know you can tell me anything.”

After glancing around and realizing his other friends had left them alone in favor of going to class, Light took a deep breath, averting L’s eyes like the plague. “Mikami asked me out last night. I’m thinking about saying yes,” Light admitted, his gaze rising from the floor to watch L’s reaction to the confession.

As for himself, L simply stopped breathing. He had been in love with his best friend for two years now, obviously he had been there for Light whenever he decided to engage in one or end a relationship. Still, it had been at least six months since Light even thought about going out on a date.

“Oh,” L answered, his features rearranging themselves in a frown without his consent. “Well, do you like him?” he inquired, because, really, there was nothing else he could do. His heart was hammering against his chest and, not for the first time, his mind wondered what would happen if _he_ asked Light out.

Immediately, he pushed the idea away. Risking losing Light’s friendship wasn’t something he was willing to do, even if his fingers almost ached to reach out and brush that stray lock of hair away from his forehead. “I-I don’t know…But maybe it’s worth a shot?” Light pointed out, actually sounding disappointed.

Not understanding what could have made him feel this way, L was about to say something else when suddenly the bell rang. Light jumped from where he was sitting, their height difference making L almost tower over him. “What do you think I should do?” he asked then, eyes glued to L’s, almost begging him for help.

And damn it, all L wanted to do was telling him that no, it wasn’t worth a shot, he could make Light so much happier than Mikami. Obviously, though, that wasn’t what came out of his mouth. “Perhaps accepting is the best option. It can’t hurt,” L said, almost laughing out loud at the irony. How was it that it couldn’t hurt if it was already?

For some reason he couldn’t explain, the sparkle in Light’s eyes disappeared and he simply nodded weakly. “Yes, I guess it can’t,” he agreed, turning around to head towards his class. Apparently remembering something, though, Light glanced his way above his shoulder. “Are you still taking me home after class?”

What a stupid question. L took Light home every single day since they became best friends, even the days when he didn’t come to school. “Of course,” the dark-eyed answered with a fond smile that was matched by a small one from his best friend before he disappeared inside the building.

The moment Light was out of sight, L almost hit himself. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and refrained from kicking the wall Light had been sitting on. How could he have handed Light to Mikami on a fucking silver plate?! Stupid! If he had said no he knew Light wouldn’t have accepted it.

But no, of course he had to be the good friend and tell him to say yes. Because it couldn’t _hurt_. Couldn’t hurt; couldn’t hurt his goddamned ass, that’s what couldn’t hurt! Why couldn’t he just tell Light how he felt? It would be so much easier. Sure, Light would be disgusted and would never look at him again, but at least then he wouldn’t have to stand by and watch Light going out with Teru freaking Mikami.

Knowing he couldn’t miss his first class, L took a deep breath and strode into the hallways, ignoring anyone who tried talking to him. By the time he was sitting at Biology and had his pencil twirling between his fingers, hearing the teacher explaining things he already knew and the girls to his right talking about stupidities he didn’t want to know, L just wanted to vent about how he was feeling. However, he would never do that with someone he actually knew.

“So did you go on Omegle last night?” one of the foolish girls asked, making L almost glare in their direction. Couldn’t they just shut up for two seconds? He didn’t know what was worse, the teacher trying to make the class pay attention by saying that topic would be on the test, or the girls who were trying to control their fit of giggles.

The other leaned closer to reply. “Yes, I talked to the cutest boy ever! It’s really a shame that Omegle doesn’t give you any information on the people you talk to, but I did get him to give me his phone number!” she declared with a grin, sounding way too excited for talking to a stranger in a website that refrained from giving information on the person you talk to.

A website that refrained from giving information on the person you talk to? Well, he didn’t have anything to lose, so why not give it a try, right? Trying not to scoff at himself, L pulled his phone from his pocket and ignored the message alert on his screen. He didn’t write down any interests and simply clicked the ‘text’ button once the site loaded.

 **Stranger:** I hate my best friend.

Immediately, L frowned. Okay, so apparently an answer was expected of him. Setting his pencil down, he glanced at the teacher to make sure he wouldn’t come and take his phone away before typing.

 **You:** I’m in love with mine.

Not even two seconds passed before the stranger replied.

 **Stranger:** That’s exactly why I hate mine.

 **Stranger:** I’ve been trying to make him understand I’m in love with him for almost three years and he never gets any of my clues!

Taking pity on the stranger, L decided to let him talk first.

 **You:** Well, you win, then. I’ve only been in love with mine for two years. What have you tried doing until now?

A raising voice had L looking up, but it was just a boy trying to sound funny and failing miserably. Rolling his eyes, L returned his attention back to his phone, surprised to see that the stranger had already replied.

 **Stranger:** Ugh, so many things, I don’t even know where to start.

 **Stranger:** Okay, there was this one time we went to a party and I pretended to be drunk and kept telling him I loved him and all he would say was ‘you’re drunk, you won’t even remember this in the morning’.

 **Stranger:** I even changed in front of him to try to get some kind of reaction, but he barely even looked at me!

Despite himself, L let out a small chuckle.

 **You:** This friend of yours truly seems to be clueless of your affections towards him.

 **Stranger:** Right?! He’s just too frustrating!

 **Stranger:** Please distract me, talk about what you love in your best friend.

Hearing the bell ring, L sighed.

 **You:** Give me a minute. I’m in school and the bell has just rung.

As fast as he could, L swung his bag over his shoulder and headed towards his next class. He caught a glimpse of Light just before he entered, their eyes meeting for a hint of a second. His friend gave him a little smile and went by his way, and it was clear that he was still sad about whatever upset him.

Once he was seated and was sure that the teacher wouldn’t complain about his using his phone, he unlocked it and slightly smiled at realizing that the stranger had waited for him.

 **Stranger:** Okay.

 **You:** Apologies, I’m back. About my best friend…I just saw him a minute ago and there are literally no words to describe how amazing he is. There are times when I would dare say he’s perfect.

The reply took a while longer to come now, making L wonder if the stranger was busy with something else. Well, surely they would just log out if they were.

 **Stranger:** What makes you say so?

 **You:** His smile, for one. Whenever he smiles at me I feel like the luckiest person in the world. He looks gorgeous while smiling; it’s as if all of his features lit up at once. Stunning, to say the least.

 **Stranger:** You really like him, don’t you? Tell me more.

Imagining the stranger laughing, L joined him, although his sounded almost pitiful.

 **You:** Indeed. I love his voice, too. Every now and then we talk to each other through Skype to discuss a project or something, but we end up talking until we fall asleep. Those are actually the only nights when I actually get to rest, what with how I suffer from insomnia.

 **Stranger:** I do that with my best friend, too. I always fall asleep first, though. His voice calms me down, especially when he sings. He has such a beautiful voice, it’s a shame that he doesn’t agree with me.

 **You:** Honestly I can understand what he’s feeling. I sing to my best friend a lot, but without realizing it. He keeps on telling me to sing more often, but I’m too much of an introvert to do so.

 **Stranger:** Well, you shouldn’t be. I bet you sound just as amazing as my stupid friend.

Many would see it as the stranger coming on to him, but L knew, from personal experience, that he was too in love with his own friend to do such a thing, especially with the way he kept on talking about him.

Their conversation lasted for the length of the entire school day. L even _forgot_ to attend lunch, and by forgot you should understand that he willingly didn’t go because he didn’t want to take the chance of seeing Light accepting Mikami’s invitation. Besides, even if he had already done so, L would have to see the two side by side, and honestly he wasn’t sure if he would vomit or not at the sight.

So he talked to the stranger the whole time, and when the time finally came to take Light home, he was feeling a bit more confident on himself. With a smile at getting that time of Light’s day only to himself, he strode out of the classroom, actually excited to meet his best friend after spending the entire morning talking about him.

Or at least he _was_ excited.

Until he saw Light leaving his class with Mikami’s arm around his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment Light just looked at him, wondering where he had gone wrong. He had promised himself this was the last thing he would try to get L’s attention, and now it was clear that they were never meant to be. Tears burned behind his eyes, but Light refused to let them fall. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he fished for it, hoping it was the stranger to distract him from what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say about this chapter except that I almost puked with fluff? Hope you guys enjoyed the story!

Stupid. L was stupid, Mikami was stupid, Misa was stupid and Matsuda was stupid, but the stupidest of them all was Light himself. Because of course he had to follow Matsuda’s advice, he just had to.

Let him explain what happened.

You see, normally Light was a smart teenager. He went to school, had exceptional grades that could only be compared to those of his best friends and, as most teenagers, he was in love with his best friend. So perhaps that was contradictory with the whole ‘smart’ thing, but it was true. Light Yagami was deeply, impossibly and terribly in love with L Lawliet.

And it was not recent. Oh, no, obviously not. Less than one year of them being best friends was all it took for Light. Sure, he should be given some credit, what with how he already knew he was gay and that sort of made L that much more appealing from the start, yet it also wasn’t an excuse for him to do stupid things to get his attention.

Because L did pay attention to him. Admittedly, not nearly as much as Light would have liked, but it should be enough. After all, they were best friends, not boyfriends, like Light so desperately craved they were. It was honestly almost pathetic how much better his day got whenever he saw L.

As any love struck boy in his seventeen’s would do, he submitted himself to the lowest point ever thought possible only to give hints to the one he loved of his feelings. There was even one time he pretended to get drunk – something he did a lot, if only because he could get very touch-y – and forced L to carry him around, claiming that he was a princess and L was his knight, so therefore should pay him respect.

Yes, Light was definitely the living description of crazy in love. Still, to date, he believed the stupidest idea he had ever come up with was that maybe Matsuda was right. Alright, so maybe it could also be called desperation, yet he was finding himself to be very fond of any terms connected to stupidity recently.

What happened exactly not even Light knew, but basically he was talking to Matsuda about L – because Matsuda was the only one who knew about his unrequited love, if only because there was this one time in which Light actually got drunk and thought it would be an awesome idea to tell him – and his friend suggested he should pretend to have a date. For some reason, the plan seemed brilliant to him.

So he gave it a shot. He didn’t know exactly what he was expecting, but L telling him to basically go for it certainly wasn’t an option. Devastated, that’s what he was, and mad too. In fact, he was so incredibly pissed that if he didn’t vent to someone he was sure he would explode.

Yet another massively stupid idea crossed him. Why not log in to Omegle? Okay, perhaps _that_ idea wasn’t _that_ idiotic. Actually, scratch that. It was probably the best thing he did all day. Normally, whenever he talked to someone at the platform, they would be rude or ask him to send naked pictures, but this guy seemed as deeply screwed as he was.

The person talking to him was also in love with his best friend. Their situations matched in such a way that they talked throughout the whole school day and, if it weren’t for the fact that he knew L didn’t go to those sites, he would almost have believed he was talking to him. Light knew nearly every single detail there was to know about L, such as the way he typed, the way he talked about his feelings, the way he vented, and it all matched. Hell, even the times when the bell rung did.

But obviously, that would be nonsense. Because _he_ was L’s best friend, and there was no way L was in love with him, that was certain. Also, Omegle was completely random, the chance that he and L would actually end up in a conversation was probably lower than Hideki Ryuuga dropping by the school to confess his undying love to Sayu.

By the time his last class was almost ending, Misa somehow found out about his _date_ with Mikami. Light had no idea how it happened, but when he looked in Matsuda’s direction he looked way too guilty for his liking. Then, obviously, she wasn’t satisfied with it and immediately decided to confront Mikami about it.

Enter the reason as to why Mikami was stupid. He actually decided to believe what Misa had told him and, as Light exited the class, he could feel Mikami’s arm around his waist. It was uncomfortable, yes, but then he caught sight of L and, honestly, he knew he could have told Mikami off, yet nothing seemed to work on his best friend, so maybe seeing him with someone else this openly would?

Looking up from his phone, Light set it aside for a moment. The stranger had just said he was leaving class to take his best friend home, so maybe Light should really talk to L. Deciding to play along after realizing that L’s eyes seemed to be stuck on him, Light opened a huge smile, waving at L and taking Mikami’s hand.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” he told the one closer to him, getting on his tiptoes to press a kiss against his cheek. The feeling of L’s gaze burned on his back and it almost made him kiss Mikami’s lips instead, only to see what kind of reaction he could get out of him. Yet, he simply let go of him and headed to L, faking shyness and placing a lock of his hair behind his ear.

Automatically, L started leading the way out of the door, silence falling between them. Light was sure he was going to do something such as wrapping his own arm possessively around him or just outright kiss him, but instead L simply pulled his phone from his pocket and pretended Light wasn’t even there.

For a moment Light just looked at him, wondering where he had gone wrong. He had promised himself this was the last thing he would try to get L’s attention, and now it was clear that they were never meant to be. Tears burned behind his eyes, but Light refused to let them fall. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he fished for it, hoping it was the stranger to distract him from what had just happened.

 **Stranger:** How bad would it be if I actually committed murder?

Letting out a small, silent laugh, Light replied with one of his hands, using the other to hug his form, hunching his shoulders so he would look even smaller than he already was.

 **You:** Very bad. What happened?

 **Stranger:** My best friend has a date and this guy was just all over him a few moments ago.

That made Light frown. Their situations were becoming way too much alike and, when he chanced a glance to his side, he saw L was still on his phone.

 **You:** Can I ask a question?

He looked at his best friend, waiting to see if he was going to type something. Just as he pressed send, Light’s phone vibrated.

 **Stranger:** Of course.

 **You:** What exactly are you doing right now?

It was L’s turn to frown at the gadget on his hands.

 **Stranger:** I’m walking my best friend home; we just got out of school. Why?

Well, Light will be damned. His breath almost hitched on the back of his throat at that. So the whole time he had been talking to L? What were the odds? And more importantly, why wasn’t he asking him every single detail about his feelings?

 **You:** Oh, nothing, just curious! So, uh, you were telling me about how in love with your best friend you are. Tell me more about it.

Honestly all Light wanted to do was turning to L and asking the questions in person, but he felt like he would get more results this way, for some reason.

 **Stranger:** Ah, yes. Well, I will tell you how I feel at this very moment; I believe it will be very self explanatory. When I saw the guy – let’s call him M – with his arm around my friend, all I wanted to do was to state my claim. It sounds ridiculous, because I have none, but all I wanted was for everyone around us to know he was mine. I just wish I could tell him. Even now, as he walks beside me, I want to pull him to me and kiss him with everything I feel.

Oh God. Light nearly passed out at that and he read the message three times before feeling confident enough to reply.

 **You:** You should do that. You should definitely do that. Go do that!

L chuckled beside him, but Light couldn’t see what was so damn funny. Why wouldn’t he just kiss him, damn it!

 **Stranger:** No, believe me, I shouldn’t. He doesn’t like me this way and I can’t afford to lose him, even if it’s just his friendship; I love him too much to risk that.

It was by a close call, yet Light managed to keep a squeal in the back of his throat. They entered the subway that moment and, before he could pay for his ticket, L bought it for him, still with his eyes glued to his phone.

 **Stranger:** I might lose my connection in a few moments, we’re taking the subway.

If Light needed any more confirmation, that was definitely it. L was talking about him; he had all the time. And that meant he was in love with him, right? It actually meant that L loved him…L loved…Him.

L loved him.

This time, Light actually did fall, but he managed to support himself on L, who automatically caught him, eyes worried. “Light? Are you alright?” he inquired, hands firmly gripping his hips to keep him up and steady. The feeling almost had Light melting under his touch, and it took all of his strength to reluctantly pull away.

“Y-Yes, sorry. I think I didn’t sleep well last night,” the shorter boy answered with a small, slightly shaky smile. It was almost unbelievable to remember every single thing L had told him that day and know that it actually applied to him. His was the smile that was the highlight of L’s day; his was the voice that helped him sleep.

With a slightly suspicious nod, L started leading him towards the train again. Feeling daring, Light reached out and took his hand. L’s eyes immediately fell on him, wide as ever. “I’m feeling a bit weak, is it okay if I hold your hand so I won’t fall down again?” he asked almost sheepishly, because although he was now sure of L’s feelings, it was still hard saying those things to him.

Still, L just gave him a fond smile and laced their fingers, making Light’s heart go crazy. “Of course,” his best friend replied, his voice low and his British accent vivid. It made Light’s breath get caught in his throat for a moment, until they were on their seats in the train. Again deciding to test his luck, Light very carefully and very slowly laid his head on L’s shoulder.

There were a few seconds in which L stiffened a little and let go of his hand. Light was about to move away and apologize when suddenly he felt L’s arm around his waist. He couldn’t help it; his whole body shivered and he just had to scoot closer, making himself more comfortable. It felt like a dream, if he were being honest.

 **Stranger:** What does it mean when the object of your deepest affections starts seeking contact?

Light had to control himself very hard not to laugh at the question. Instead, since L couldn’t see it, he grinned.

 **You:** Good question. Perhaps he has noticed the nature of your feelings?

At this, he could feel L’s head moving down to look at him, so he lowered his own as well, hiding his phone and smile.

 **Stranger:** Why would he act like that, though? He’s never showed any kind of sign that his feelings were deeper than those of friendship.

If he didn’t love him so much, Light swore he would have hit L. Never showed signs of his feelings?! That was the most absurd affirmation ever.

 **You:** Maybe you’re just not very good at looking for them.

 **Stranger:** You seem distressed. Has something happened?

Rolling his eyes, Light stood up, realizing they had reached his station already. L looked up at him confused for a moment before moving his gaze to the side and following Light with a soft ‘oh’ falling from his lips. Such beautiful lips, too…

 **You:** No, my best friend is just being clueless, loving and frustrating all at the same time.

 **Stranger:** Ah, I understand. Mine is adorable. Although, if I really think about it, he’s adorable all the time.

The reply to that almost came out loud, but Light managed to hold it in at the last minute as they walked into the opening, his hand almost automatically searching for L’s.

 **You:** I bet he hates it when you call him that.

 **Stranger:** In fact he does, how did you know it?

Biting his lips, Light looked to the side, even if there really wasn’t reason to.

 **You:** My best friend calls me that, too, and I personally hate it.

 **Stranger:** Understandable. Mine calls himself a princess, though, I can’t see why it bothers him so much.

 **You:** Well, maybe it’s because it sounds like something someone would tell their boyfriend or girlfriend and he feels bad, since he’s not aware of your feelings.

They reached his house then and, as always, L took him to the door. When Light looked back down at his phone, he wanted to hit his head on the wall.

 **Stranger:** So this means you believe I make him uncomfortable with the way I feel?

 **You:** You’re an idiot, Lawliet.

With that, Light just crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at L, who was looking at his phone dumbfounded, not even realizing that Light was expecting some kind of reaction, such as an extremely overdue make out session. Upon feeling the gadget vibrating again, Light almost threw it at L.

 **Stranger:** Wait, how do you know my name?

“Oh, for the love of God, it’s me, L!” Light told him, shoving the phone back inside his pocket. L took too long to answer, looking from his own phone, to Light, and back to the screen, and Light realized that he would have to do everything if he actually wanted things done. With a roll of his eyes, he put L’s phone into his friend’s pocket before grabbing both sides of his face and pressing a short and yet strong kiss to his lips.

At first L was motionless, but when Light pulled away, eyebrows raised and eyes expectant, he simply laced his arm around his waist and brought their bodies back together, his free hand burying itself on Light’s hair as he kissed him thoroughly, his tongue sliding across his bottom lip and begging for entrance, which Light was more than happy to give.

Holding back a whimper, the shorter boy reached up and laced his arms around L’s neck, pressing their chests as tightly together as he could, wanting there to be not a single inch separating them. If he were asked to describe that moment, he would say it was something that could only be compared to Nirvana.

It all happened so fast that Light was actually feeling dizzy when they broke away, his breath coming out ragged even as a grin split his lips. “You knew all along, didn’t you?” L inquired, moving his lips to Light’s neck, apparently unable to stay away from him – not that Light was complaining at all. In fact, he was enjoying it so much that it was a bit too hard for him to hold back a pleased moan.

“I found out when we were leaving school. You’re so stupid, did you actually think I was going out with Mikami?” he asked, the back of his mind telling him that they should probably take this inside, what with how it was very clear that they were about to make his neighbors very uncomfortable with their displays of affection.

Chuckling, L moved away only enough so that he could look at Light, the hand that was gripping at his hair now running gently through his locks, making the shorter close his eyes and lean into the touch. “Well, you have done worse. So you have been in love with me for three years now, if I well remember?”

Swallowing, Light opened his eyes, only to cast them aside once he met L’s staring right into his soul. “Y-Yes. I tried giving you several hints, but, as previously stated, you were very bad at getting them for someone so smart,” he said with a small huff as L massaged the base of his scalp, the feeling so deeply and strangely intimate.

“Apologies. If I ever thought possible that you could indeed reciprocate my feelings, I would have looked harder,” L admitted, again with the self hate Light could never understand. Because just as L had earlier claimed he was perfect, to him L was the perfect one. Perfect in every way, including his many flaws.

Finally allowing himself to meet his friend’s – boyfriend’s? – gaze, Light gently ran his thumb across his cheekbone. “I have admired you for a long time, although you seem to cling to the fact that I am too good for you. You are what I need, and everything I want. I love you, L Lawliet,” Light confessed sweetly.

For a moment, L just looked at him and, for the first time since they met, Light felt he actually saw him. “I love you, Light Yagami, now and forever,” he answered, the sincerity of his words making Light’s chest feel too small to withhold everything he was feeling. Consumed by the surge of belonging that suddenly took over him, he once again cupped L’s cheeks – this time tenderly – and kissed his lips, sighing against them and reminding himself to thank Matsuda for his stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
